Eddie, Sibuna, and a Confession
by sibunagirl-0331
Summary: Eddie is now part of Sibuna and wants to see the tunnels. Will this help or harm his relationship with Patricia? T just to be safe


Patricia's .

Finally! I don't have to keep secrets form my boyfriend anymore. Eddie is now part of Sibuna and we can tell him everything. We started to tell him about the tunnels and he immediately wanted to go down there. Sibuna and I decided that we should bring him down there. We grabbed the extra amulet and told him to put it on.

"I am not wearing a necklace," Eddie protested. I walked over to him to calm him down.

"You have to wear the amulet because if you don't you will be blinded for a whole day," I explained to him.

"Wait, is that what happened to you that one day in detention when I almost kissed you?" Eddie asked.

"Yup," I replied with satisfaction.

We walked up to the hopscotch task. Even though we didn't need to do it we wanted to give Eddie the full experience of being a Sibuna. Amber flew past it with ease and Nina had the sequence memorized by heart. Fabian can't do it to save his life. **(A/N Anyone remember him saying this?) **We all started to feel bad for him so we let him give up and walk across the rest of the board. Alfie skipped across just as easily as Amber and then it was Eddie and I.

"Well," Eddie started, "I never thought I'd see the day Yacker played hopscotch."

"Don't forget you have to do it to doofus," I shot back at him.

We walked up to the board with some caution. I knew I couldn't mess this up because Eddie wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I hopped across like a pro and landed on the other side with my hands on my hips and turned to look at Eddie.

"Your up Kruger," I said to him with a smile.

Eddie hopped on the first square and was a little shaky. As he did the rest of the squares he was worse than Fabian. We weren't as nice as to let him quit though. I stood at the end trying my best to hold back my laugh as he went from animal to animal. He finally made it to the other side and I was still holding back the laughter.

"Well done. I didn't think you would make it. At least the ceiling wasn't falling like the first time when Amber, Nina, and Fabian did it."

"Ya, thanks for the encouragement. So I assume these don't get any easier, right?" Eddie asked looking doubtful.

"Well to any one else I would say yes, but the way you handled that last task I think this net one will be easier." I said as we walked through the tunnels behind the rest of Sibuna. We got to the plank. I sighed. I had always hated this task. It had definitely been a lot worse with the pendulums. Sibuna wasn't really waiting up for us at this point. They had let Eddie and I be. I stepped on the plank and almost slipped. You would think that after all the times I've been on it I wouldn't slip. Eddie saw me and immediately came up from behind me and grabbed on to my arm. He pulled me back and he put his hands around my waist and I had mine around his neck. **(A/N This part would look just like it did when Fabian saved Nina from falling in) **

"Nice catch," I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Now why would I let you fall," Eddie said with a smile.

I stood up and tried again. This time I knew Eddie would be watching even if not more carefully as last time. I stepped on and didn't slip. Thank god! I put my arms out and took baby steps across. I made it to the other side and then watched Eddie. He flew across it. I think he was trying to make up for hopscotch. Then when we were all on the other side. We walked over to where the webs of threads once were. As the six of us walked through the empty room that once held the dangerous threads. The other 4 Sibuna's and I shuddered with the thought of that one task. We got the other side and all took a deep breath. We then walked into the chamber that held the chemistry task. We walked through that room and then to the klaxons. In a way they got Eddie and I together. All six of us walked in and Eddie was instantly amazed by the horns. He ran up to them and was about to blow into them, but I pulled him back before he could.

"What do you think you are doing!" I asked him looking very angry and the time.

"What. I wanted to see what would happen. Is that so bad?"

"Yes! If you blow in to them and its not the right melody them we all go deaf for a few hours and the ceiling could fall on us." I told Eddie pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do any other stupid things down here," he said sincerely.

"I doubt that," I muttered under my breath.

We went past that task and made it to the reflector task. My favorite one. I turned to him and asked. "Remember this?"

"No why would I. This is my first time down here. Remember Yacker?" Eddie said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well Sweetie Jr. we had out second date down here. Maybe this will help." I pulled out the same blindfold I had used on that second date. The same date that he had told me he was falling for me. Then it all came to him.

"Wait, so the rest of Sibuna was down here on that date. The date where you told me we were all alone and I opened up and told you all of my feelings and every one else was standing right there!" Eddie almost screamed at me.

"Well," I started sheepishly "Yes, but I am going to make it up to you."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that Yacker?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"By telling you that I am falling for you to Eddie. All _you _have to do is flash me one of your adorable smirks and I'm putty in your hands. We have already established that boys are scared of me and to finally have some one that knows me like you is what every girl wa…" he didn't even let me finish before he pulled me into a kiss. I forgot all about the rest of Sibuna behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Then a flash that we believed belonged to a camera rudely interrupted us. I pulled away from Eddie and whipped my head around. I saw Amber standing there holding a camera jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. I cautiously asked her what it was for and she replied with

"Well right now my Peddie album is kind of empty so I need some pictures to put in it,"

I sighed and turned back to Eddie.

"I guess this makes us even now," he said with one of those smirks I love so much,"

"I guess it does," I replied and grabbed his hand to go show him the library.


End file.
